


celesgiri winter one shots

by voidlynsey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullying, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lists, Christmas Presents, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Canon, Watching Someone Sleep, beep boop, how do i tag lesbians, lesbians go crazy, oneshots, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/pseuds/voidlynsey
Summary: a bunch of oneshots of christmas celesgiri lolgonna try to do 31 but we'll see lol
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Celestia Ludenberg, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya (background), Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo & Fujisaki Chihiro (background), Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 34
Kudos: 46





	1. plays christmas music for hours

Kyoko awoke to a cheerful tune echoing throughout the house. Her senses were drowned out by the blinding sun at first, but she forced herself to adjust. Her instincts then kicked in, and she noticed the lack of warmth in the spot next to her. She also finally focussed on the constant sound and noticed the singer accompanying the melody. Mariah Carey? 

Kyoko slowly moved her legs to hang off the edge of the bed, noticing the soreness in her limbs from the previous day of work. Lavender locks surrounded her face, her signature braid still intact. Her eyes drifted up to the light of the alarm clock, the time reading 7:03. Who would be playing Christmas music at this time? With the person-of-interest not being present in the room, she was the only logical answer. 

She stood up carefully, being wary of the items that littered her bedroom floor. With the shifts she worked, she couldn’t waste time tidying her room, much to her despair. After navigating the maze of her room, she cracked open her door, her hand not getting a grip on the doorknob at first. The music’s volume intensified immediately and Kyoko shrank into herself. She scanned the room, looking for the source of her unusual morning and it didn’t take her long to find it. 

The couch was occupied by a black-haired girl, who Kyoko soon recognized to be her girlfriend. Celestia had a speaker placed behind her head, which was the source of the odd choice of music. Grand Bois laid on her lap with Celestia’s long nails raking through his hair, her other hand occupied with her phone. She didn’t seem to notice her admirer staring her down, and continued swaying her feet to the music, which were already dangling off the couch. To put it simply, Kyoko was baffled. She had never once been told of Celestia’s fondness for Christmas music. 

Kyoko knocked on the wall next to her, trying to draw attention to herself. Either the music was too loud or Celestia was in her own little world because her figure never moved an inch. Grand Bois perked his head up but dropped it after seeing Kyoko as a familiar person. Kyoko sighed at the lack of reaction and stepped forward. 

After a few minutes, Celestia could feel a set of eyes peering down at her. When she looked up to confirm her suspicions, she met the looks of a bed-head, disheveled Kyoko that was most certainly peering down at her.

“Goodness dear, have you evaluated your appearance?”  
“That was very kind of you, thank you. For your information, I have not. You seem to not have ‘evaluated’ the impact of your music,” Kyoko mocked Celestia while turning down the music. 

“You don’t like it?”

“I don’t really care for it, but since when do you like it?” 

“‘For your information’, listening to this kind of music is a tradition for me,” Kyoko scowled to hide a growing smile. Celestia had never mentioned her fondness for this kind of music, and Kyoko didn’t mind really. She was just very surprised. 

Celestia turned back towards her phone after noticing Kyoko’s prolonged silence. A small smile crept onto her face, her feet bouncing back and forth with more joy than before. In a few minutes, Kyoko’s thoughts became actions when she moved Celestia’s feet off the edge of the couch, forcing her to sit upright. Grand Boi held on to Celestia for dear life, finally relaxing when the movement stilled. 

For the next hour, they sat in comfortable silence, Kyoko resting where Celestia’s legs once resided. The music shuffled between various artists all singing about some overused tradition, some artists playing that Kyoko has never heard before. The music wasn’t turning out to be the best distraction for her constantly buzzing phone. Her colleagues were never good at doing work themselves and loved to ask her for help. 

“Just turn off the phone, clearly they can’t adapt to their own job,” Kyoko suppressed a chuckle and followed the girl’s advice, feeling a little better. Without her phone to distract herself, she found herself staring at the goth, admiring her real hair that rarely shows. She liked her better this way: no drills, no frilly skirts, she looked like her real self that she tried so hard to hide, but she still had that flare she acquired with her new personality. It was like the two merged, and Kyoko loved seeing her confident with her old self. 

“You can keep staring at me, I don’t mind. While you aimlessly admire me, let me tell you what our dear Mukuro told me the other day,” Celestia wandered off into a one-sided conversation while Kyoko’s eyes fluttered. The effects of little sleep were starting to fully set in, and Celestia’s calming voice and accent weren’t helping.

“And Junko said….. Even Sayaka had a part…. And guess what they did for me!” Kyoko heard the final bits and pieces of Celestia’s ramble before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

When Kyoko awoke, the lights in the house had dimmed. She was still on the couch with a blanket draped over her, but her head was laying against the armrest. She could feel Grand Bois snuggling into her feet and smelled something similar to hot chocolate. She almost fell back into her sleep until a clang in the kitchen jolted her awake. 

“Sorry dear, go back to bed. You for sure need it,” Celestia suddenly stood in front of her, the source of the smell in her hand in the form of a coffee cup. Kyoko smiled the best she could, closing her eyes once more and focusing on the Christmas music softly playing in the background. 


	2. make a wish list

The dining hall was littered with students all doing their own thing. Byakuya sat in the corner with a small book in hand and Toko peering behind him. It appeared she was writing notes about Byakuya on a small notepad. At another end of the hall resided Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro just talking about meaningless things. Finally, the last two in the middle of the hall were Celestia and Aoi. The rest of the students were off on their own, enjoying the free time they had each day. 

Celestia fidgeted with her red pen and stared down at the list below her. She had plenty of things on her list already, but she knew it clearly wasn’t enough to match her quota for Christmas presents. Aoi was pretty content with everything she had listed, that was until she looked at Celestia. 

“Celeste! How much are you writing?”  
“As many as I need. Are you holding yourself back, perhaps?”

“Yeah! I don’t wanna overload Sakura!” 

“That’s foolish of you. People need to make sacrifices for things they want to keep.”

“Sakura’s gonna get me stuff and I’m gonna get her stuff! But we aren’t buying the whole world. That’s… dumb!”

“Your opinion is most certainly fine, but it is wrong.”

“Celeste…” Aoi quieted after that, a little surprised at Celestia’s need for presents. Aoi wanted a lot of things as everybody did, but she didn’t consider herself selfish enough to ask for all of it. She felt a bit of resistance towards Celestia, but she pushed it away when the chair next to her moved. 

“Clearly you need help with your list, you definitely deserve more than what you listed. It’s practically the bare minimum!” Celestia let a small laugh through, trying to limit the affection she showed. She and Aoi had an unusual relationship. Most of the time Aoi was the one to give Celestia a bad mood, but she was acting tolerable today. 

“What else could I possibly need?”

“Let’s see. A new bathing suit, possibly? The one you’re wearing looks quite small. Unless you plan to change your physical shape, you should consider a new one,” Aoi sat stunned for a moment, a little shocked at the passive-aggressive comment but not completely surprised. It wasn’t a new kind of comment from Celestia anyway. 

“Uhh, okay. I think that’s a reasonable thing to add.”

“You’re asking for a Dunkin Donuts gift card, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“How senseless of you! You need to ask for a donut making machine!”

“Do those even exist?”

“Not sure, actually, but it would be rather unfortunate if Sakura didn’t search for you. And if she can’t adapt to your needs, you certainly don’t need her.”

“Oh my god,” Aoi moaned and dropped her head into her hands. Celestia can be really draining sometimes. 

“Wait, were you really going to ask for a calculator?”

“Yeah, I can’t fail math!”

“Do you realize how idiotic you sound?” Celestia stared at Aoi with genuine annoyance. Who would want a calculator? 

“I thought it was a good idea…” 

“Okay dear, take ‘calculator’ off this list. If I was given this list to buy you presents, I would never regard you again.”

“Then what do I ask for?” 

“Nothing, don’t replace it. If you can’t adapt to this school’s curriculum, you shouldn’t be trying,” Aoi sighed while wiping back any stray hairs that fell out of her ponytail, noticing how many times Celestia has said ‘adapting’.

“You can be really mean sometimes, ya’ know.”

“What’s going on here?” Celestia and Aoi both turned to look at the source of the voice, finding out that it was Kyoko. Aoi’s frown was replaced with a smile when she saw a metaphorical lifeboat. 

“Oh Kyoko, you gotta help me! Your girlfriend’s insane!” Aoi pleaded, earning herself a glare from the girl next to her. 

“I asked, what’s going on here?”

“We are making Christmas wish lists, dear. Is that not totally acceptable?” Celestia mustered the best smile she could and tried to portray a look of innocence. 

“With Aoi’s clear look of despair, I would say it’s not.”

“I am simply modifying her list. If you saw the disaster it was before, you would surely do the same.”

“Since you’re all over hers, let’s see yours, Celeste,” Kyoko took the spot next to Celestia and slid the two Christmas lists down to herself. Her eyes stopped at the first item on the list. 

“Celestia, what the hell is this?” Kyoko grabbed Celestia’s arm, dragging her finger to the first item listed. 

“What, do you think it’s too affordable?”

“AFFORDABLE? Celeste, you know I am infatuated with you, but-”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“What? Celestia, no. Let me finish. I am trying to say that I can not afford to renovate your whole castle. You were just given this castle anyway.” Aoi stifled a laugh. She hadn’t gotten a chance to look at her friend’s list, but had she really thought she was going to get her castle renovated?

“Aoi, I can hear your treacherous laugh. And this is a reasonable request!”

“Celestia, who do you think I am?” 

“My lovely girlfriend, of course.”

“Exactly, I am not your mother, and I don’t have this kind of money Celestia,” Kyoko looked at Celestia with a look of disbelief. Celestia gritted her teeth and snatched her list away from Kyoko. 

“Fine! I’ll make my list poorer for you! To think I didn’t even put my expensive wishes down! These were the medium-priced things!” Celestia yelled with genuine anger while walking out of the dining hall, leaving a giggling Aoi and Kyoko. How would Kyoko fix this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep


	3. hanging icicles

When Celestia’s name was drawn from the hat, she refused as much as she could, until Kyoko dragged her outside. Now here she was, standing outside shoveling snow for the school. Celestia would’ve been much happier if it was just Kyoko outside with her, but to make it even worse, Makoto was picked with them. So much for him being the Ultimate Lucky Student. 

Kyoko was just as annoyed as Celestia when her name was drawn, but she knew how to hide emotions when necessary. To get back into the heated school as soon as possible, she was actually shoveling, unlike Celestia who had shoveled just enough for her to stand on concrete. 

“Celeste, you know you actually have to shovel if you want to get back inside.”

“But you’re doing such a good job on your own, dear.”

“I’m working, too!” Makoto’s playful tone quickly disappeared after Kyoko and Celestia glared at him. He shrank into himself and turned back to his shovel, leaving the girls to their discussion. 

“Celestia, unless you want to sleep on my floor tonight, I suggest you contribute to the cause,” Celestia gritted her teeth.

“I ‘suggest’ you watch your words carefully, I don’t have to keep my nails short for you,” Kyoko choked on air, almost falling onto her shovel. Her cheeks turned red as she tried to keep a cool front, thanking the world that Makoto hadn’t heard Celestia. 

The next few minutes were quiet as Kyoko had refused to look at Celestia, the scraping against the concrete being the only noise. She couldn’t believe what had been said to her. Kyoko can barely handle affection, let alone comments like that. 

Celestia stood under a hanging roof, tapping her foot impatiently. Unknown to her, icicles were forming on the edge of the roof. Her mind was occupied with planning her next nail appointment and trying to figure out if she can work with longer nails.

Kyoko stretched in exhaustion. A large area was cleared out in front of her and she hoped it would be enough to get back inside. Makoto had done about the same, so Kyoko assumed it would be enough.

“Alright, you’re welcome Celestia. It seems we’ve done enough, while you have done nothing,” Celestia smiled, and Kyoko felt a small flicker of anger.

“Splendid! Let’s go!” Celestia turned her back to Kyoko, not noticing a cracking icicle above her. Kyoko, being the Ultimate Detective, did notice it. 

“Celestia, watch out!” Kyoko rushed forward, getting flashbacks from when she yelled for Mondo to throw Monokuma. She collided with Celestia faster than she expected and pushed her towards the door, almost falling in the process. When Kyoko regained balance while holding Celestia, the icicle fell, initiating a loud crack. 

“Kyoko! Are you out of your mind?” 

“An icicle almost hit you, maybe if you had been moving it wouldn’t have been an issue,” Celestia peered over Kyoko’s shoulder, ignoring Makoto’s glare and looking at the large chunk of ice on the ground that seemed incredibly sharp. 

“Oh, well why thank you, darling! Perhaps I won’t get longer nails after all!” They both laughed and Celestia leaned into her girlfriend’s arms. Kyoko was quickly getting used to Celestia’s new comments. Makoto stood behind them, face full of confusion.

“Celeste, what did you just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks ass so srry  
> but u may be wondering, what the f is celestia doing over there  
> well  
> ladies have to have their fun sometimes  
> thank u and goodnight  
> also I stole the drawing hat idea from voidkitty1 thanks b


End file.
